Three Leaf Clover Academy
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Welcome to Three Leaf Clover Academy, where students are sorted into three factions: The Ultimate Nerds, The Normals, and The Dimwits for monthly contests! Which faction, or clover, do you belong in? Student (OC) Registration Open!
1. Welcome to Three Leaf!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword~**

Welcome to Three Leaf Clover Academy~

This school is located at the city of Elder, having school days that lasts from Monday to Saturday, from 8.00 A.M. to 3.00 P.M.

We are, however, different from the usual schools out there. We've decided to sort the students into three factions, or leaf clovers~

Faction 1: The Ultimate Nerds

This faction consists of the nerdiest of the nerds! These people here are extremely smart, to the point of being inhuman. Why, you could even find someone who's memorized the whole Elpedia! Or people who uses extreme calculations in almost everything, or even everything! Or one who knows all of the computer codes in existence! Yup, they are all put into this faction, the first clover!

Faction 2: The Normals

This faction consists of your average, everyday students! They're not extremely smart nor dumb either! Just... normal! They're the jack of all trades, and some are a master of none! Some of them are actually great in specific subjects! These people are not a faction to look down on, the second clover!

Faction 3: The Dimwits

As their name says, this faction consists of the ones having the lowest entrance exam scores! Even so, they're not people you could look down on either! Some of them actually have high creativity, and some are a master of sports! Some, however, are in need of help with their brains... No, they're not stupid! They just... Need more common sense! Yeah! The third clover!

Why are you looking at us like that?

The school always makes events having different themes every month, and these three factions will have to fight each other to win, so their school life will never get boring! During competitions, these three will show a definite rivalry, but once the contests are over, these three are great friends! ... Unless they have a personal grudge against somebody!

Except for the competitions, these three factions will study in the same class, live in the same dorm, use the same toilet (according to their genders of course), eat in the same canteen, and so on! Why, it's even a common thing to find people being best friends with someone from a different faction! So no need to worry about their (sometimes strange) rivalry!

Hm? Are you asking about the principal? No? Well, I'll still tell you anyways!

This school is originally run by a man in his late thirties named Mr. Elshey! Notice how I said 'originally'? Nope, he didn't die, but he is currently on a business trip overseas! So who's the current principal now, you ask? Surprise!

It's his nine-year-old son, Lotus Elshey, affectionately called by the students as either King Lotus or King Lotty. Why? Simple, he himself commanded them to!

Hey, it's what he wants! Give us a break!

Anyways, we have here a few interviews we made to a few of the students in each of the faction, and what they think of their lives in this school! We only have a voice recording though, so we apologize for that!

The Ultimate Nerds

"Are you enrolling here? If so, then we'll expect you to be able to at least calculate WHY and HOW EXACTLY did Elthagoras find his formula."

"No, no, that's too easy! You should be able to recite the 50 Conditions of Eldrit Formation!"

"Oh, please... Haven't we discussed about this exactly 162 hours, 23 minutes, and 33 seconds before? We didn't prepare that papyrus for nothing, you know?"

"Ah, very true."

"Now... What we think of our lives here, you say? Hm... It's quite... Fulfilling."

"Agreed."

"What he said."

"We're able to meet with our fellow researchers and discuss about the things that humans have already found or the ones that they haven't found. For example... They say that-"

The recording ends here.

.

The Normals

"We're the normals.

The average.

The forgotten ones.

We're not stupid.

We're not smart.

We're right in the middle.

We're JUST RIGHT!

But still... forgotten... *sobs*"

"Stop that! It's so depressing!"

"But, but..!"

"Aiyee... What about the interview, guys?"

"Oh, right! We'll welcome you to the normals with open arms! And don't mind the other guy earlier, he's just lost his pet puppy."

"LIES! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PUPPY!"

"Aye, aye, anyways... This school is alright! You won't find anywhere else as... unique as this!"

"We're the normals...

The average...

The for-"

"I said shuttap!"

The recording ends here.

.

The Dimwits

"*cough cough* Oh, wait, the recording already started? Redo it! Redo it! I wasn't ready!"

"Um... We can't. Let's just say the things we need to say.

"Aw, fine! Well, we'll be welcoming you with wide arms!"

"Can't you just use the simpler word?"

"Okay, then... We'll welcome you with big arms! ... Why are you facepalming?""

"Now that's out of the way... Hm? What we think of our life here? Well... Our life... is a... Journey~"

"Wow! Cool words! What does that mean?"

"I dunno. I just found it in a book."

"A mystery indeed..."

"What? That has no relation to the question at all? Oh! You mean our life in school? It's fascinating!"

"Yeah! There's plenty of mysteries in life here that we found out about! Did you know that we could get the color green if we mix blue and yellow? Ain't that cool or what!?"

"Ah, but we'll warn you about the... what was that faction's name again? Oh, the Ultimate Nerds! We warn you, they often speak using an alien language! What's... Mo... Monodium Gluetomat anyway? What? That isn't the name?"

The recording ends here.

.

Aren't they lively?

We and your friends here will be waiting for you to join us in our school life~ See you soon~

.

 **3: This story will purely be about humor and school life, so don't put skills here guys :D**

 **They're just normal students *^***

 **The most they could do to fight is just use mysterious stuff of suspicious something in their Alchemy class for pranks or something, but this story will not be focused at that, but the random contests and their friendship lives XD Also romance, but that ain't the main point here :D**

 **Everyone lives in dorms, btw, and they're all at around the same age whatever your original OC's age is (since they're in the first grade of highschool) 'w'v**

 **And just like TOSOTC, I will be sorting your OCs on which faction they end up in :D**

 **Random note: All three factions have 3's OCs in them! So don't worry about the contest results, it'll be fairly made :D**

 **?: Or funnily made as said by 3 XD**

 **3: YEAH XD**

 **(Fun fact: The interview contains my and gotchapanda's OCs in all three factions XD Mine's the guy who said the 50 Conditions of Eldrit Formation, the "Aiyee" and "Aye, aye" person, and the person who's very excited in finding the color green was mixed from blue and yellow :D**

 **If I'm not mistaken, my sis' OC is the guy who made the poem, which is made by her :D (P.S: the ones with food names is hers X3))**

 **Rules for sending OCs~:**

 **1\. You can only send a maximum of 2 OCs~**

 **2\. Please put them in much detail, especially the personality since that's what I'll be needing the most XD**

 **That's all~ Feel free to put mary-sues and gary-stus in here (except for the OP fact that everyone would be liking them and NO magical skills :D)**

 **LET YOUR CREATIVITY FLOW XDDD**

 **Alrighty! So here is the OC form~ :D**

OC name:

Full name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Personality (IN DETAILLLLLLLL):

Hair:

Eyes:

Outfit for outings (like going to shops, dates, etc)

At winter:

At summer: :

Specialty (what they're great at! It could be related to the subjects too if you want :D):

Subject excelled in (if any):

(List of subjects:

\- History

\- Elemental Studies

\- Sports

\- Arts

\- Music

\- Alchemy

\- Mathematics

\- Biology

\- Language

\- Nasod and Technology

\- Home Economics)

Statistics (max. 10. min. 1)

Intelligence (for subjects that needs studying, like Math and co. :D):

Creativity (for subjects needing this and other things XD):

Athleticness(?) (for sports :D):

Other (other details, like their likes, dislikes, habits/hobbies, favorites, personal girl/boy type preferences (I'm not kidding, put this in *^* Especially if they have/you want them to have a pairing. The pairing does not depend on this, however.), fears, morning person or not, etc etc):

Pairing (Please choose from these options by just putting the number as the answer after you read through this list~:

1- If you will personally contact the other authors to ask if their OCs can be paired together, then tell me who it is as soon as possible OwO If you didn't tell it until the last chapters of this story, it will automatically change to 2 o^o)

2- Do not want a pairing.

3- Already has a pairing. Please write who it is after the number you wrote :3

4- Want to be surprised and will just let me choose someone from the other authors' OC, as in make 3 be a matchmaker ouo

5- Want your OC to be paired with one of my OCs, either the ones in this story or the ones not even in this story ouo You can either choose and insert their name, or let me choose one for you XD

6- Want your OC to be in a love triangle, but the end pairing result will be a surprise owob (If the other two OCs are, however, my OCs, then I apologize in advance T^T If two of them are your OCs, then please tell me who you want the lone OC to end up with wb The rejected OC will be given another OC as a pairing if you want him/her to have one, so don't worry ;3 Who the OC is, however, will be a secret X3)


	2. Just A Normal Day (OCs)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword nor the OCs I don't own!**

 **3: Sorry for the long time in updating this chap D:**

 **Been busy since extra classes made me go home late, and the homeworks and tests ain't helping either QwQ**

 **Also in figuring how to sort these people since... Well, ya'll see XD #slapped XwX**

 **For those whose OCs haven't appeared yet, they will appear next chap so don't worry :D**

 **Replies~**

 **For Kazama Shirosawa:**

 **Awww D:**

 **Well, hope you at least read if you want to :3**

 **For Risingwind:**

 **AYE! I SHALL DO MY BEST *^*7**

 **Here's the next chapter~ :3**

 **On to the story~**

 **~In the Ultimate Nerd class~**

"Now let's go on to our next topic. The pandas-"

"YES! PANDAS!"

"... Now, these animals are a type of bear from-"

"WE'RE LEARNING PANDAS!"

"MR. LONES MARTASSE, LET ME FINISH!" the teacher screamed at the boy having neat, short brown hair and brownish-black eyes sitting beside a boy wearing red-framed glasses having dark red hair and golden eyes, who was fixing his glasses with his finger as his glasses shone.

"Please excuse him. He has a rather critical case of _Ailuropoda Melanoleuca Obsession Disorder_ , AMOD in short. It is a medical condition in which one gets incomprehensibly obsessed with pandas or anything related to the creature. He has been suffering from it since he was one-thousand seven-hundred and fourty-two minus one-thousand seven-hundred and thirty-six plus eleven times three divided by three minus ten years old." the boy with the glasses explained, a serious look plastered on his face.

All the students inside the classroom nodded in understanding, safe for the teacher and a girl with hip-length, wasabi-colored wavy hair and dark green eyes. She blinked once before staring at her table and covered her face with her hands.

"Why am I put here again?" she mumbled in self-pity.

"There, there..." The girl sitting beside her, one having black hair with several shades of pink inner highlights and dark brown eyes, said as she patted her shoulder sympathically.

"Don't worry, Chue! I'm sure you're here for a reason!" A girl having long white hair with a dark blue streak on her bang that is tied into a high ponytail

exclaimed encouragingly towards the green-haired girl.

"Oh, speaking of that... Are you sure that your brother's okay at being in different classes from you, Eri?" The black-haired girl questioned, ignoring the continuous screaming from the teacher and the panda-obsessed student along with his friend.

"Ah, well... I hope so?" She replied with a sheepish grin and scratched her cheek.

"You hope so?" Chue sweatdropped.

"He... Isn't exactly very enthusiastic about that this morning..."

"That, I can tell."

"Mm. I wish he could stop being so overprotective all the time. I mean, he didn't even tell me when I was practically giving him food poisoning! And he took the blame when I stepped on the neighbor's pet Taranvash's tail! He nearly died that day, you know?!" Eri, or Erilynn, literally started yelling as she said this, causing eyes to turn towards her.

Realizing that, she laughed sheepishly and slumped in her seat, a blush covering her cheeks.

"... Continue in your... touching speech of pandas, Lones." The black-haired girl changed the topic, triggering the panda-obsessed boy into returning to his speech about the magnificence of the panda family.

"Thank you, Mari." Erilynn whispered, still feeling ashamed for losing her temper just like that.

"-And did you know that pandas might have lived in Lanox centuries ago?! They found this amazing statue of the giant panda in the ruins near Lanox... Where the climate was impossible for pandas to live in! Isn't that crazy?! All hail the mighty pandas!" Lones exclaimed, his eyes burning with... determination...?

.

~With the Normals~

"AAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE GET THIS RABID BIRD AWAY FROM ME!" A random student screamed in terror as he ran all around the classroom to escape from a woodpecker(?) chasing after him.

"HEY! HE'S NOT A RABID BIRD! HIS NAME IS "PECKY"!" A short boy having fluffy, light brown hair and green eyes yelled back, having anime veins on top of his head.

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE?!"

"... Is a pet bird even allowed in here?" A boy with dark brown, straight, medium-length hair and violet eyes asked as he rolled his eyes, resting his head on his palm.

"Uh... I don't think so. At least, the rulebook says it isn't..." A girl having long, blonde hair and cerulean eyes said uncertainly, sitting across his table.

The dark brown-haired boy sighed in frustration.

"Can't we ask to be put in a different class, Salena..?"

"I'm afraid we can't, Stahl." the girl said, smiling sheepishly.

"MR. SONNET SOLSTICE! CONTROL YOUR... "PECKY" OR WHATEVER IT IS!" The teacher yelled right after she barged into the door, fire burning in her eyes.

"Eyy, chill man! Chilll! You only get to live once!" A boy having dark yellow, short, straight hair and faint(?) green eyes exclaimed before he randomly started to yodel.

"MR. CARLOS MABERO! Ugh... Such a frustrating name... STOP YOUR YODELING THIS INSTANT!" she roared.

While the chaos happened, a boy having messy, dark blue hair with one long middle bang that has a white streak on it was sitting on his seat. He seemed to be sulking, staring down at his table with a depressed look.

"Hey, you okay, Switch?" His seatmate, a boy having black, neck-length hair with an hint of red and amber eyes asked, looking up from reading a textbook that he placed just recently on the desk.

"Just fine, Mitsu..." Switch replied with a depressing aura looming over him. Mitsu, or Mitsuji, sweatdropped.

"Um... What's the problem? I'll listen..." he said. ' _Although I don't think this is a good idea..._ '

"... It's just... My sister got into the Ultimate Nerds... I didn't... What if she got bullied by someone? What if she got heartbroken? What if someone stole her stuff or if people framed her for things?" Switch started to blabber, getting paler with each word he said, while Mitsuji sweatdropped even more with each sentence he continued to say.

As if it wasn't enough of a torture, the boy who sat next to him, one having longish, messy, dark grey hair and dark grey eyes, kept mumbling random things aloud as he looked out the window beside him with his head rested on his palm.

"Why did my parents name me Grylle Steig..? What is my purpose of living..? What would I be in the future..? Would all my efforts be worth it in the end...? Wait, would I even still be alive in the near future? What if I died from accident? What if..."

 _'Someone save mee...'_ Mitsuji thought in dismay.

A boy having undercut, short, dark-red hair and brown eyes was randomly doing push-ups on the floor(?).

A girl having long, straight, black-hair and green eyes was watching him with a confused expression as she ate some potato chips in her seat.

"Um... John? Why're you suddenly doing push-ups?" she asked, eating a potato chip right after.

"(Insert random student name) challenged... me... to..." he replied in-between push-ups.

"During class?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yup."

Looking at the situation inside the classroom, the female teacher felt like summoning a Berthe. (?)

"Hey, Sonnet? How're you able to get your pet be allowed in here?" A random student asked.

"Oh, that? Simple, really..." he replied with a cheeky grin, but never told the answer.

Meanwhile...

"Uhh... King... Lotus... Why was that student able to bring a woodpecker in class?" A male teacher asked the young principal in his office, raising an eyebrow.

"He gave me chocolate!" he exclaimed, puffing his cheeks as he crossed his arms.

The teacher sighed.

"Kids..." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

.

~With the Dimwits~

The Dimwits are currently having Music class.

The teacher browsed through the list of students.

"Alright... Since today we will be doing a duet... Waffle Doug and... Doodey Allright... You two will be first." he said before sighing, "People and their names these days..."

A boy having bluish-purple bowlcut hair that resembles a jellyfish and has black, sparkling, round eyes gasped dramatically.

"Teacher! We didn't even practice!" he exclaimed, horrified.

"Then sing a song you both already know!" The teacher replied with an ain't-that-obvious look.

Doodey, a boy having spiky, black hair and black eyes went into thinking position for a second before a light bulb popped up on top of his head.

"AHA! I have the perfect song we CAN do!" he said enthusiastically, having burning eyes.

"What? What is it? Tell me!" Waffle said, having puppy dog eyes. Multiple 'aww's resounded throughout the classroom.

"You see..." Doodey whispered the song to the jellyfish-haired boy, who nodded with each word he heard. A girl, who has shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair and green eyes, who sat between the two was listening to the conversation, also nodding in agreement at each word.

"OOHHHH! Great idea, Doodey!" Waffle cheered, grinning.

"Awww, I wanted to join in too!" the girl whined, crossing her arms and pouted.

"Well, there IS the singing competition in three more months if you really want to, Orchid." Jellyfish guy said, grinning.

"Ah,perrrfeectt!"

The teacher tilted his head.

Doodey started to cough, then sang with a ridiculously 'high' voice...

" _Doodey: And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed just to get it all out, what's in my head! And I-I-I am feeling... A little peculiar-ar-ar-ar..."_

Everyone gasped and cheered at hearing the 'beautiful' song.

 _"Waffle: And so I wake in the morning and I step outside and I take a deep breath, and get real HIGH and I, scream from the top of my lungs..._

 _Both: WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

Practically everyone joined in this time...

 _"And I say..._

 _HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA... I SAID HEY! What's going on?!_

 _And I say..._

 _HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA... I SAID HEY! Doodey: What's going AUUHH!_

 _Waffle: And he tries... Doodey: Oh my gosh do I try! I try all the time... In this institution...!_

 _Waffle: AND he prays! Doodey: Oh my gosh do I pray! I pray all sanctity... Waffle: MYEEH... Doodey: For a revolution!"_

"PERFECT! PEEERFECT! YOU TWO GET A HUNDRED FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS!" the teacher literally shouted as he threw his arms upwards in excitement.

"R-Really teacher?!" A flowery aura surrounded the jellyfish-haired boy the moment he heard this, having an expression of pure joy. More 'aww's erupted from the classroom, while a random student was taken aback that literal flowers appeared out of nowhere.

"Woahwoah! Where did they come from?!" he asked to no one in particular.

All of a sudden, a childish voice was heard from the speaker of all three classes.

"Attention ALL peasants! A drama competition will be coming up soon next week! Our theme for it this year will be... "Restaurant"! or "Cafe"! As long as it has a relation to selling food, really. Oh! I almost forgot! Since the Dimwit side has the least students, I'll be giving them a little help by joining in their faction! Thanks for all your attentions! King Lotty, out!"

"King Lotus! This is not a walkie-talkie!"

Silence.

"THAT'S NOT A 'LITTLE' HELP!" Most students from the other two factions screamed.

 **3: Alright! This chap ish finished! *^*/**

 **The song used in this chapter is a He Man parody of "What's Going On" by 4 Non Blondes :D**

 **It's pretty catchy X3**

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
